


Nightmares

by hurtcomfort



Series: Melissa being a Mom to Theo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Theo Raeken, Homeless Theo Raeken, POV Melissa McCall, Theo Raeken Has Nightmares, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, cause he deserves some love, he's just a precious bby, i love theo, so I’m gonna have Melissa be a mom to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtcomfort/pseuds/hurtcomfort
Summary: Theo is struggling and Melissa notices
Relationships: Melissa McCall & Theo Raeken, Scott McCall & Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken & The Pack
Series: Melissa being a Mom to Theo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110356
Kudos: 22





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I don’t own any of these characters 
> 
> In this, everyone is cool with Theo but they still don’t know about him being Homeless

Pack night was always very chaotic, but not necessarily in a bad way, there were people having fun and playing games and chatting and eating. Because no matter what they’re doing, it’s just about doing it together. Melissa remembers when it was just Scott, Stiles, Allison and occasionally Lydia here for their makeshift pack nights. Then came Argent, Derek, and Isaac, then Kira, Malia, and Stilinski, then Liam and Mason, and finally.....Theo. 

It took her a while to get used to him being in the pack, but he grew on her very quickly. She thinks it’s probably because she can still remember that 8 year old boy running around her house and coming to the hospital for his asthma, and if she pays attention he’s every bit of that caring boy that she used to love like her own. So even if some of the pack is still a bit wary of him occasionally she makes sure to shut down there worries and show them how great he can really be. 

***

It was Friday night at the McCall house and everyone was just finishing up a movie. Stiles had made them all watch Star Wars again, but honestly Melissa didn’t mind much, she knew that most of the pack liked it enough and no one dared say no to Stiles’s puppy dog eyes anyway. Especially when said puppy has a very strong girlfriend behind him threatening to burst their eardrums if they didn’t do what he wanted. 

Melissa was sitting on one the love seats with Argent, Scott and Malia were taking the other one, Lydia was sitting on the couch with Stiles head in her lap and Theo sat on the other side of the couch with Stiles legs practically on top of him, Liam, Stilisnski and Derek were all laying on the floor in various strewn out positions.

After the movie ended everyone got up and headed to the kitchen to eat the lasagna that Melissa had made a few hours beforehand. But when she started counting heads so she could get the right amount of plates she noticed she was missing one. Let’s see there’s Scott, Argent, Derek, Liam, Stiles, Lydia and Stilinski, so that just leaves Theo. She has Argent start dishing everyone up so she can go check on the chimera who for some reason wasn’t in here with the rest. When she peeks her head into the living room she sees him fast asleep on the couch, head laying on the armrest and feet curled in. Well there’s no point in waking him, if he hasn’t already woken up he’s probably very tired. 

She comes back to the kitchen

“Where’s Theo?” Lydia asks

“He’s asleep on the couch” Melissa answers in whisper

She’s met with a bunch of confused faces staring back at her

“Should we wake him?” Stiles asks, dropping his voice into a whisper as well

“No it’s okay, let him rest” 

They’re all satisfied enough with that answer and go back to their meal and usual conversation, just a bit quieter this time. 

But for some reason it still strikes Melissa odd how he didn’t wake up.

***

After dinner everyone was getting ready to leave. It was late already and most of them had things to do tomorrow anyway, so they decided pack night could be cut short today and they could do game night next Friday instead. 

“Hey Mom?” Scott comes up 

“Ya?”

“I’m going over to Stiles’s house to help him study for a training thing he’s got tomorrow, are you good here?” He asks, gesturing to Theo who’s still sleeping on the couch

“Ya I’m good” 

After that it was just her and Theo here and he still hasn’t woken up. Well it wouldn’t kill her to let him sleep a bit longer so she starts quietly cleaning up. 

But when she’s about halfway done with the dishes she hears something coming from the living room. She dries her hands quickly and goes to see what’s going on, but when she gets there she just sees Theo there, still on the couch, but he was tossing and turning, like he was in the throws of a nightmare. 

She carefully walk over to him and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. He still doesn’t wake. That’s very concerning, normally he’s wide awake at the creak of a floor board, he’s always on alert, always ready for anything

“No.......Tara.....please.....” his hoarse voice brings her out of her thoughts “I’m sorry.........Tara” 

Tara? Who was.........oh. His sister. The one that he killed. She knows that he feels guilty for it, she can see it in his eyes anytime someone mentions his sister, or anything from his past for that matter. 

She shakes his shoulder a bit, trying to wake him from the prison of his mind

“Theo, wake up, it’s not real” 

He gasps awake, jumping off the couch in one quick motion, while grasping his chest harshly

She walks over to where he’s now standing 

“Theo?” 

He turns around so fast it looks painful 

“Theo” she tries again 

He looks at her but his eyes are glazed over, like he’s not actually looking at her at all

Suddenly he has his claws out 

“Woah. Theo. Calm down” she says, putting her hands out in front of her 

He plunges his claws into his chest. That was definitely not what she was expecting 

“Theo!” She exclaims

She rushes forward and grabs ahold of his arm

“Theo, what are you doing!?” 

He pauses for a second and looks at her

“I thought this was what you wanted Tara” 

Oh. Oh lord, her heart aches for him. He’s still in his nightmare 

“No. Theo look at me” she takes his face in her hands “wherever you think you are, you’re not there. You’re in Beacon Hills, with me, Melissa” 

His eyes clear

“Melissa?” 

The brokenness in his voice is enough to make her knees wobble. And apparently it made his knees wobble because before she knows it he’s practically on top of her

She puts an arm around his waist and leads them to the couch. He sits down heavily and she kneels right in front of him

“I’m sorry” he says

“For what?” She asks softly 

“For scaring you” 

“Oh sweetie, it’s okay” she says reassuringly 

He looks like he doesn’t believe that but he drops in nonetheless 

“What were you dreaming of?” 

He looks hesitant but eventually whispers

“......hell”

Scott has mentioned that he went somewhere bad when he died, but not as bad as this

She doesn’t have words, so instead she wraps her arms around him lightly, so that he could pull away if he wanted to. But to her surprise he practically melts against her.

“Shhh it’s okay, you’re not there anymore, it’s over”

“Not for me”

She can’t find the words to respond so she just hugs him tighter, offering the only comfort that she has.

But for him. That’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and scattered but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
